This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is a phase I study to determine the MTD of Decitabine given in combination with low doses of Sodium Phenylbutyrate. Toxicities will be assessed in this combination. Pharmacodynamic activity will be defined by the evaluation of acetylated histones in peripheral white blood cells and the expression of hemoglobin F in peripheral blood. DNA changes will be evaluated in saliva and buccal cells. Pharmacokinetics will be done on cycle 1, day 15 after administration of Sodium Phenylbutyrate.